Andrei Arlovski vs. Ben Rothwell
The first round began and they circled, staring each other down. Rothwell didn't show any fear, he was coming forward. Arlovski landed two consecutive inside leg kicks. Arlovski landed another inside leg kick. Arlovski landed another inside leg kick, a leg kick. They clinched and Rothwell got the underhooks. Rothwell landed some foot stomps and they broke. Rothwell landed a nice right hand and ate a nice counter right from Arlovski. They clinched, no Rothwell had the MT clinch behind the head. They broke. Arlovski landed a leg kick. Rothwell was pushing forward without fear. Rothwell landed a good uppercut to the body and they clinched. Rothwell landed some body shots. Arlovski got the takedown into full guard. Rothwell got the sweep and he was nearly on top, Arlovski tried the heelhook turned to an anklelock but Rothwell escaped. Rothwell landed two consecutive leg kicks then. Arlovski landed a good inside leg kick. Rothwell landed a good right hand, and they clinched against the ropes. They broke. Arlovski landed a big right and Rothwell was hurt. Arlovski tried to pounce and he landed a few more nice rights and lefts but Rothwell recovered after a moment and they circled again. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. Arlovski landed a nice overhand right, a nice leg kick. Rothwell landed a big right hand to the temple and they clinched. The first round ended, and it had been very competitive. The second round began. Arlovski started it off with the inside leg kick. Arlovski landed another nice overhand right, a nice body shot. Rothwell pushed forward with a nice combination, they clinched and Arlovski broke with a nice left-right, and then a big right and then more big combinations, Rothwell was in trouble, Arlovski was raining in punches, Rothwell backed up and then they clinched, Arlovski got the takedown to half-guard got mount, Rothwell was bloodied up from those combinations, Rothwell got him back to full guard pretty impressively quickly. They didn't do too much. The referee moved the fight away from the ropes. Arlovski was landing some good shots from the top. He was landing some good GNP, Arlovski dropped back for another heelhook, Rothwell escaped and stood, Arlovski stayed laying down and Rothwell went back down into full guard and he was landing some nice body shots. Rothwell landed a nice elbow and another nice elbow. Rothwell's nose was bloodied up. Rothwell landed another massive elbow and another. Another massive elbow, damn. Good top control from Rothwell. The referee moved the fight away from the ropes. Rothwell landed more good body shots. Rothwell landed some good shots from the top. The referee stood them up finally. Rothwell's face didn't look good. Arlovski landed big combinations and backed Rothwell into the corner, uppercuts, hooks, big punches, a headkick, an uppercut, a jumping knee to the cheek, more punches, blood was flying everywhere, the second round ended. Rothwell's ear was bleeding, his nose was bloody. The third round began and they touched gloves. Rothwell came forward and landed nothing and they clinched. They weren't doing much. Rothwell had underhooks, they were in the corner. They weren't really doing much. The fans were booing now. Arlovski broke with a massive right. Rothwell was visibly hurt. Arlovski landed a leg kick. There was blood on the camera, two big drops. Rothwell was wobbling in the corner. Arlovski landed a massive right and an uppercut and dropped Rothwell spinning for the knockout victory.